


Darkest Desire

by 4Anjie_Kun8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Anjie_Kun8/pseuds/4Anjie_Kun8
Summary: Vaggie is his now, but why? All Alastor wanted was to destroy the hotel's progress why come after her why did he need to continue this sinful charade with her when his goal could be achieved without her.Sequel to Guilty Pleasure. Alastor x Vaggie porno with a plot.Warning: Explicit language sexual situations cheating.Characters are owned by Vivziepop. Enjoy!Anjie-Kun Out!
Relationships: Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked if there'd be more...here it is!

The next few days were miserable for Vaggie. As she walked the halls of the hotel she wore a more somber expression than usual when no one was around. Nobody else seemed to notice her plight accept for Alastor. He only knew because he was the cause of it, and he enjoyed every second of it. The fear in her eyes when they'd share a glance causing the overlord to lick his lips in hunger, which made the younger demoness turn away in disgust. How she held her arms disheartedly as she walked around like a lost lamb with nowhere to go. It was the perfect description of the moth Latina. 

A lost little lamb wandering around aimlessly just to ease her sorrows while in the sights of a hungry wolf, waiting to devour her whole. Her days went on like this on the regular; feigning normalcy with small smiles and the usual banter with their patrons. She would power through while fighting to ignore the growing knot in her stomach every time she looked at Charlie. Every time she saw that sweet pale face light up and smile she'd be reminded of how despicable she was, she loved her girlfriend so much and here she was engaged in a loathsome affair with the fucking Radio Demon. She knew it was wrong-Lucifer she knew it was! It was so wrong on so many levels but she couldn't help herself. Whenever he caught her alone she'd find herself in his arms as he ravaged her body like an animal throwing her into pure euphoria. 

It infuriated her how he could make her feel that way when she felt nothing for the bastard romantically or even platonically, hell she hated him! It wasn't fair Vaggie just wanted things to go back to normal, however Alastor would never let that happen.

After the long days of battling her guilt when with friends and losing out to her sex drive when with Alastor Vaggie would retire to bed early sometimes without dinner, just to go back to her room to cry away her woes. The self-loathing, the guilt, the shame would all spill out into her pillow as she prayed to whoever would listen to make this entire situation end. She would always make sure that Charlie didn't catch her crying or else she'd ask questions. This was the routine for nearly a week and she didn't know how to stop it.

Vaggie sat up in Alastor's bed with the covers pulled over her naked body, fretting over everything. Once again she had performed the forbidden act with the monster of chaos, and was regretting it horribly. The red haired demon laid next to her with his elbow propped up on his pillow, and his cheek resting on his fist as he smiled in seductive amusement at the distraught Latina. Alastor just adored bringing such mixed feelings to his little pet. He loved making her internally suffer with grief over what they'd shared together. He knew deep down she enjoyed it yet she always fought it and denied it in the end. It didn't matter to him though he'd break her eventually and when he did this sad little dream of Charlie's would end in ruin. The demon reached over and took hold of his pet's hand and placed a delicate kiss upon it startling the moth as she snapped her head toward the sudden action. "What seems to be the problem my dear?" He asked making Vaggie glare at him. He knew damn well what the 'problem' was. "Why me of everyone in this damn hotel--of everyone in Hell--? Why did you chose to go after me?" She asked barely whispering as she clenched the comforter with her other hand. 

Alastor smirked then rose to a sitting position on the bed as he kept his gentle hold on Vaggie's hand. He then placed his other hand on top of his demoness' chuckling before answering her question. "Because my dear you fascinate me. I enjoy watching you become undone by my touch." The moth's glare deepened as she analyzed the deer's words. "In other words I'm just entertainment to you." She clarified bitterly causing the demon to learn over and kiss his bedmate on the temple. While still grasping her hand he snaked his other arm around Vaggie's waist then pulled her to his side cuddling her closely. "Oh darling you are quite hard to get despite being so easy to pleasure. I enjoy the challenge." He then started humming contently as he began running his fingers through her silky soft white hair. "Bastard!" She said before she situated herself away from the deer.

Once she move away from him she quickly put on her clothes. Vaggie just wanted to get away from him it was all she thought about as she pulled on her leggings and gloves. After that she got her dress over her head before Alastor leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "Thank you for such a wonderful time my dear." The moth ignored him and finished dressing before leaving the room without so much as a glance back, no use feeding his already full ego. Alastor just continued smiling like mad as the door closed.  
...

Later on Vaggie laid on the sofa facing away from everyone in the lobby as she sulked in solitude without anyone noticing as usual, however her lack of yelling and keeping order didn't go unnoticed by everyone. Angel Dust watched as the young woman shut herself away from everyone. This wasn't like her. The Vaggie he knew was a wrathful ball-buster who never let shit go unchecked. He was cool with it at first cuz he got a fuck ton as many drinking privileges as he wanted but the more he started paying attention to how quiet the moth had been lately, the more he started noticing just how upset she was. Vaggie looked like she was dying inside, like she was being internally crushed by some unrelenting secret that just continued eating away at her. The Latina's own fucking girlfriend didn't even seem to notice her behavior everyone was just so damn oblivious. Alastor seemed to notice too but he seemed to be getting a rise out of it. 

Something fishy was going on and the expornstar was not about to let it go until he knew, not because of concern or some sentimental shit like that--he was just nosey. He was a curious sort of spider who just had to know your deepest darkest--most fucked up--secrets. He saw the way Vaggie tried to avoid Alastor and sure he was just as jovial and polite as always but there was something else, the almost intimidatingly sensual tone in his voice as he spoke to her, like he was giving her a warning to be good or something. He knew that type of sweet talk all too well Valantino would always talk to him the exact same way. He was more determined to know now. Once he saw Vaggie sit up on the sofa he downed his drink then went over to greet her. "Hey toots! Ya look like refried shit!" He laughed trying to lighten her mood, however it didn't. Angel frowned when she offered no retort not even a growl or an angry glare, she seemed numb. What ever was wrong it must be serious. "Geeze Vags whas'up with ya?" She looked up to him contemplating on answering but once she caught the glance of the Radio Demon who was at the bar behind the spider, she looked back down submisively staying quiet as she got up from her spot on the couch. "I have to go." She said barely a whisper to Angel's hearing as she made way for the kitchen. The curious slut watched as she disappeared behind the doors while Alastor followed a little ways behind her. Now that was super suspicious! Something was definitely going on between those two and no matter what it took the kinky spider demon was going to uncover the truth.   
...

Vaggie was looking through the fridge and cabinets for anything to lightly snack on. She really only came to the kitchen to escape Angel Dust's suspicions but she found herself to be legitimately hungry. She hadn't been hungry for a few days due to her appetite being shot and now it was catching up to her, she knew she couldn't just let herself starve. "I could make you something if you'd like." Vaggie wanted to gag at the sound of that voice. "No thank you!" She spat before slamming the pantry above the stove. Being so short she had to actually climb on to the counter top to reach it. She carefully tried to hop down but unfortunately for Vaggie she was caught by Alastor holding her waist before he sat her on the counter gently. "Well how else am I going to thank you for your lovely company, darling?" He asked charmingly as he kissed the back of her hand. 

The moth sneered and grumbled feeling pestered. "You could end this fucking shit between us and leave me the hell alone." Her blatant suggestion brought a lively chortle to the older demon as he continued holding her hand with one of his own and heartily held the other to his chest. It was absolutely hilarious that the younger woman would even hope he'd just end their game. "Ha-ha-ha! A funny thought my dear but no. I don't think I'll be doing that." This was becoming tedious. Vaggie groaned and tried to leave again but the man just moved closer into her personal space trapping her to her spot on the counter and stared her down with those seductive red eyes she had come to know so well. The white haired moth glared but Alastor could easily see her nervousness. Just as she squinted her eyes they suddenly widened as she felt a sharp clawed hand under her dress, the tip gently grazing her sex through her underwear causing the Latina to blush and look away. Alastor smirked as he joyfully observed the loosing battle Vaggie was internally fighting. Seeing her squirm and hold back her moans tickled him so much he had to internally battle with himself not to mount her right then and there. "I won't take you here but don't worry my dear, we'll be busy enough with each other soon." He whispered sinuously before slowly licking the younger demoness' cheek growling with satisfaction like a hungry beast tasting its meal. Vaggie shivered as she released her passion with a sharp gasp not proud of liking the touch one bit. She wanted to push him away but she didn't want to do anything to draw anyone into the kitchen and catch them.

Just as Alastor finished making his rather disturbing point Angel Dust walked in quietly trying to be descreet but what he saw just brought him more confusion. Alastor was chuckling while pulling himself away from a scared looking Vaggie who was tensely sitting on the counter holding herself like she had been doing lately, like she was scared of him but trying to hide it. As the two demons noticed the spider walk in Vaggie's eyes widened as she tightened her hold on her arms and raised her knees defensively. Alastor however was all calm and smiles as usual his gaze falling on their visitor.

Angel squinted with a fist to his hip as he tried to understand the situation. When he found that he couldn't make heads or tails of it he assumed vaguely that the cannibal must've done something to threaten the little chica considering how unsettlingly close he was to her. "Uh wha's goin' on here?" He asked suspiciously. Vaggie just looked away shamefully while Alastor happily answered. "Why we were just having a lovely conversation weren't we dear?" He turned to the little one-eyed lady and grinned at her knowing she'd refuse to answer. She just continued to look away as he chuckled and walked toward the kitchen door passing Angel Dust, who was still glaring at the strawberry pimp with distrust in his answer. "Well I must be off! I have many other things to do! Good day!" The voodoo man suddenly vanished leaving the two lesser demons alone in silence.

Angel turned to face the still quiet demoness and asked her annoyedly. "Ya wanna tell me what the fuck is goin' on between you and smiles?" He questioned loudly. Vaggie stayed silent. "Look if it's somthin' bad like ya made a deal with him then..." Vaggie's eyes widened at the assumption. Oh how she wished it was that simple, hell if she had made a deal with him then she would have a good reason for even being in this fucking mess but no it was worse, much worse; there was no demonic deal, no faustain agreement, no eldrich pact. It was just her inability to deny how her body reacted to his touch, she allowed herself to be senselessly pleasured by her worst nightmare. 

"...it's fine but ya need to talk to someone or else-..." The pink aracnid cut himself off when he noticed tears running down the moth's cheeks like a set of two waterfalls. "Whoa hey! What's wrong?" He asked now genuinely concerned. "I-I...I didn't..." She squeezed her arms tightly as she shivered while trying to hold in the pain. Angel frowned feeling really bad for the gal. No matter how bitchy she may be she didn't deserve what ever had her so broken up. He cautiously walked over and reached out to her before placing a gentle gloved hand on his--somewhat--friend. 

The kind comforting gesture was what finally broke the dam. Vaggie's entire being finally fell into copious amounts of sobbing and an endless wave of tears. Angel couldn't just let her stay like this so he moved to a half sit against the counter as he held the young woman while she cried miserably. " I-...*sobs* I fucked up Angel!*sobs* I fucked up so bad!" She said between sobs. The taller spider didn't try to push her for details as he rubbed her shoulder assuringly. "If ya wanna talk about it I'm all for listenin', it's up to you." He said. Vaggie just continued to cry into her hands before turning to bury her face in Angel's fluffy chest. 

The slut had a soft spot when it came to seeing people suffer. He usually wouldn't bother with it but after seeing at least half of the saddened Latina's interaction with the Radio Demon the problem was possibly more serious than he previously thought. So with that in mind he just continued to comfort the humanoid moth until she was ready to tell him everything.


	2. Darkest Desire prt.2

Alastor walked into his the new office on the top floor of the hotel with a wide eternal grin. After becoming their sponser Charlie gave him his own office to conduct his own business-related affairs in private. He informed the staff that he was going to fill out some paperwork though in truth he just wanted some alone time to think about his next game with Vaggie. He sighed as he sifted through papers pretending to work but his mind just kept returning to the moth demoness. He shuddered in delight at the thought of taking her again he imagined her flushed face and that far off gaze she'd have when he'd bring her to orgasm. He could vividly feel her hot grey skin against his own covered in bloody scratches from the sides of her torso to her hips courtesy of his passion. Alastor could feel his length harden just thinking about his darling pet.

Red tipped claws ran through his hair as he let out a shaky breath. He slowly reached down to unbutton his trousers to relieve himself of this burning arousal. "God I fear I'm becoming addicted to her." He said under his unsteady breath while he stroked himself off. It was so strange never before had he ever felt the urge to do anything like this with anyone. Alastor wasn't even inclined to go as far as he did with the moth woman the first time. Her blood was just so intoxicating and just seeing her so aroused and dazed made his body stir with need. He couldn't explain entirely what came over him. All he knew was that he needed her that night and every night since. "*sigh* Ms. Vagatha *huff*-- what have you done to me...a-ah!" His release came suddenly leaving him exhausted and sweaty. As he looked down at his dirtied hand he wondered what would happen once he got what he wanted when he brought the Hazbin Hotel to an end, would he continue perusing his pet or just leave her to her misery. As of now he couldn't stop thinking about her she excited him, challenged him, made him feel complete. He brought out a hankerchief to wiped away his fluids as he continued contemplating his motives wondering just how far he was willing to take this. Just as he was folding his handkerchief a knock was heard at his door. 

"Come in!" He called out as he put the cloth away into a drawer. The door opened and in strode a very serious looking Charlie. It was a little strange to see such a stoic expression on the usually chipper girl. "Charlie my dear what can I help you with?" He asked smiling happily at the young royal. "We need to have a talk." And talk they did.  
...

Meanwhile Vaggie and Angel Dust were still in the kitchen a heavy silence looming over them as Angel digested what Vaggie told him. She spilled everything what she'd done with their infamous sponsor and how guilty she felt, it was a lot. The slutty spider couldn't blame her entirely as far as he understood resisting a hot fuck with a sexy overlord like Alastor was next to impossible, but somehow he felt that understanding wasn't what Vaggie needed right now. She needed someone to vent to and give her the strength to put an end to the problem. There was also the matter of coming clean to the one person who was probably gonna hurt more than the moth woman did now. "Are you ever gonna tell Charlie?" He asked Vaggie's eyes widened in realization. Would she tell her? She couldn't it would devastate the poor princess. She could never do that to the one person she loved the most. "I-I don't know." She answered. "I know I'll have to but...I just...I don't want to hurt her. Right now I just want to focus on ending this mess with Alastor first." She finished honestly. "Well you betta' figure it out cuz ya girl maybe naive but she'll notice something is wrong sooner or later." Angel said. Vaggie nodded knowing he was right. She had to tell Charlie the truth and now was better than later.

The Latina got up from her spot on the counter and walked toward the kitchen door to leave. "Thanks for listening I honestly thought you were gonna start judging me." She said. "Babe I ain't one to judge no one bout their sex lives. B'sides the bastard's basically tricking you into it, if he's gotta coers you then it ain't right." He said with a shrug. Vaggie gave a half smile before she pushed open the door. Before she left Angel called out. "Aye and don't worry, I won't tell nobody!" He said. The moth demoness nodded her head thankfully before leaving the kitchen. Once she was gone Angel sighed deeply with hand running through his bangs. "Jesus this turning into a fucking drama." He said to himself. The only coherent analysis his mind could unironically process was one thing. 'Sex must be incredible if she can't ever say no.' 

...

Vaggie walked the halls of the hotel like always this time however, she had purpose in her steps she was looking for Charlie. She needed see her just to take her mind off of everything for a bit. Angel Dust was right she had to tell her girlfriend the truth at some point. Lucifer forbid she found out from Alastor. The hunting moth demoness vowed to tell her girlfriend the whole truth once she ended Alastor's little charade but for now she just needed some time with her Charlie, to hold her, to just be with her real love, to feel her comforting embrace before telling the radio-shit lord to fuck off. Vaggie looked around aimlessly but still found no sign of the blonde. "Where is she?" Said the moth as she looked around. "Hi!" Vaggie jumped at the sudden high-pitched greeting only to find that it was just Niffty. "Damn it don't scare me like that!" She growled. The little Cyclops just smiled up to the Latina then asked innocently. "Are you looking for Alastor?" That question made the moth tense up. "Why would I be looking for him?" She crossed her arms passively but internally hoped that the little bug didn't know about their affair. "Charlie said she wanted to talk to him about you so she went to see him." Vaggie's eyes widened at that statement. "Since the talk is about you I assumed you'd be looking for him." This explanation still confused the goth. "And why would I be looking for Alastor?" She questioned. "So that he won't become Charlie's new best friends, but I think he already is." Vaggie stared at the innocent little demoness shocked by her naive deduction of the situation. 'Dear Christ she's too pure to get involved in this.' She thought as she observed the sweet unwavering smile of the tiny bug-like cyclops. "Uuuh...sure. Okay, where exactly are they?" She asked. 

"They're in Alastor's office." She said cheerfully. Vaggie nodded before turning to head for the elevator. "Thanks I'll go talk to them." She said feeling her stomach drop into a deep pit as she wondered what the demon was telling her girlfriend. She power walked away as Niffty waved after her happy to have helped her in her search. "Bye and don't worry it's okay to have more than one best friend!" She called out. 

Vaggie didn't respond she just pressed the button and anxiously waited for the door to open. As she made her way to the top floor of the hotel she fidgeted nervously tapping her finger against her arm impatiently. What if Alastor revealed everything to Charlie? What if he destroys their relationship? Or worse what if he does to Charlie what he did to her? A frustrated growl escaped her as she fought the disgusting images trying to make their way into her mind. She didn't even want to imagine something so despicable. "Damn it!" She silently said to herself in distress. The elevator dinged before opening prompting Vaggie to basically run out toward the office.

She wasn't certain if they were still inside until she heard voices coming from behind Alastor's office door a large red wooden door standing out among the many others down both sides of the hall. It gave off a foreboding aura as it was Alastor's domain and hardly anyone went in unless it was necessary. At this moment it was necessary, she needed to know what the two were discussing. Without knocking Vaggie stormed into the office looking to the two demons who noticed her burst of rudeness. Alastor grinned widely at the moth looking smug and triumphant as though he had some sort of upper hand on her. Charlie's expression however was unreadable. She had her arms crossed in a form of vexed posture. An awkward silence fell upon the room making Vaggie fear the worst. "Ch-Charlie..." The Latina got out but the princess cut her off as she full turned her body to face her. "Alastor already told me everything." Vaggie's heart sunk at that statement as her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk with fear.

Her afterlife was over.

To Be Continued...


	3. Darkest Desire prt. 3

Vaggie gulped believing that her girlfriend was about go off on her. She didn't know what to say or how to fix it she just knew it was all over, five years of devotion and love about to go down the drain. It was her own fault she brought it on herself she should have ended things with Alastor the first time it happened, hell she should've tried harder to resist his advances. "Wha-...I-I..." She clenched her fist as she felt pressure on her chest, like the weight of her guilt was crushing her heart.

She rubbed the arm of her clenched fist with her other hand guiltily struggling with her words and trying to resist making any excuses. "Charlie I-I'm..." She was cut off by her girlfriend, "Vaggie don't." Why did she allow things to go so wrong? The moth cursed in both Spanish and English inside her mind as she imagined the hurt Charlie must've really been feeling under that calm facade. She squeezed her eyes shut preparing for the blow out it was impossible to think she could be ready to be without her lover but she did her best.

Suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her neck, shocked Vaggie's eyes shot open wondering in all confusion what the hell was going on. Over the taller girl's shoulder she saw Alastor still grinning that insufferable smarmy grin as though he were amused by some sick inside joke. "Uh...Charlie?" She said curiously never taking her eyes off of the smiling radio demon as she cautiously brought up her arms to hug her girlfriend back. "I'm so sorry Vaggie!" The royal said.

The moth was even more confused now as her significant other pulled away from her and held her shoulders looking worried and sympathetic. "I've noticed how upset you seemed lately and since I've seen you and Alastor talking a lot I wondered if he knew what was up." This both relieved and made Vaggie mad that her girlfriend would go to Alastor when she could've just talked to her herself.

Though the thought was quickly buried when she remembered all the times Charlie did ask if she was alright, but she would always say she was fine. As annoying as it was that her girlfriend would turn to the deer-fucker for intell on her troubles it was still sweet that she worried for her, it only made Vaggie feel even more guilty. "He told me about how you've been feeling so left out. He and I are always discussing plans and ideas for hotel I was so excited about everything that I didn't realize you were being excluded." She said sadly. Vaggie just stared and blinked.

Her mind nearly blanked as she processed what her partner was telling her. 'So she doesn't know?' She thought. Charlie beamed as she took hold of her girlfriend's hands. "Don't worry Vaggie from now on we'll all have an input on how to run the hotel! In fact Alastor has some ideas about using therapy to help patrons, I just know you'd be a big help with that!" She squealed excitedly while Vaggie squinted her gaze toward Alastor as he watched the interaction with silent glee. "Y-yeah that's great." She responded with a weak smile but it seemed genuine enough to Charlie. "I'll leave you two alone so you can collab on the details and I'll be downstairs to help with the decorations, good luck! The stunned moth watched as her girlfriend/bff froliced out the office with a smile waving to the two demons before shutting the door and scampering down the hall.

Vaggie's brain stopped working not even able to ask 'What the fuck just happened?' She however came back to reality when she heard the asshole behind her stiffle a chuckle. "What the hell did you do?" She sneered. Alastor just simply leaned back in his chair folding his hands in his lap. "Why I merely had a discussion with dear Charlie about how it would be more efficient to pick the patient's brains, get to the root of their issues and-..." He was cut off by Vaggie slamming her hands on the desk angrily. "You know what I'm talking about dick-shit!" Her eyes burned intensely as she stared down the red clad bastard which made him widen his smile.

"Heh heh heh, we'll my dear I only suggested you might be a helpful second opinion in this venture for redemption Charlie got the idea herself, that you hadn't been included when discussing the matters. So I suggested you could assist with the planning." Vaggie muttered curses in Spanish as she pinched the bridge of her nose. What was he playing at? And why was he keeping quiet about everything? Wasn't that his plan, to break them apart, destroy their relationship and take over her role as the new co-owner of the hotel? Suddenly her brain recalled the last bit of the conversations.

She was going to be 'helping' Alastor with a therapy project. Yeah right he just gave Charlie more of a reason to be alone with Vaggie so that they could fuck again. "You are sick! I'm not discussing any therapy ideas with you and I'm not going to let you-..." She was cut off by the sound of the door lock clicking. As Vaggie turned to glimpse a moving shadow wispng away from the door Alastor tightly but gently took hold of her wrist and led her around the desk and brought her to sit on his lap. "Now darling no need to be so hostile.

This way we can continue our game without suspicion." He said. The moth seethed at how stupid the deer's plan sounded. "That's pretty much what we've been doing." She said quitely. Alastor just kissed her cheek it made her shiver with disgust and delight. "But this time we'll have less interruptions. Though I very much enjoy the rush." Vaggie glared at the demon suspiciously. "What rush?" Alastor then kissed the back of her hand and then planted a deep innocent peck onto her shoulder. Vaggie didn't want to admit it but she liked the sweet gesture even if she knew he was only toying with her. "'What rush?' Why is this game of ours not thrilling, my dear?" He questioned.

The younger demoness darted her eyes away in embarrassment at the notion. "Do you not feel excitement when we're on the verge of getting caught? That delightful tingle when someone could walk in on us at any moment?" He whispered sinuously into her ear as he walked two fingers from her knee to her thigh just under the hem of her dress, making her blush profusely. "Sh-shut up! I-I don't feel any of those things." She tried to lie but Alastor knew better. Vaggie tried to pull away but Alastor kept her sitting in place although he allowed some movement as her backside unintentionally rubbed against his groin. Alastor laced his fingers soothingly into Vaggie's laughing as he nuzzled her neck lovingly. He did enjoy the Latina's spicy flowery scent. It was indescribably wonderful and right now it was all his. "Come now love, don't lie." He cooed while burying his face in her neck before sliding down her clothed chest.

He pulled down her loose collar and undershirt revealing her naked torso then placed his face between her brests. Vaggie grunted as she brought her claws to the deer's head to try and stop him but it only encouraged him further as he nuzzled her with a slight purr before giving her left tit a tentative lick. It was kind of cute in a creepy Alastor sort of way, the way he swirled his newly skilled tongue around the darker grey nipple before he then started sucking it. He squished his lips into the warm soft breast as though trying to procure milk from it like an infant would. After a short while he moved over to the right one repeating the same process while the moth unintentionally started massaging his scalp to the the feeling her nails somewhat gently digging into his head leaving a few trickles of blood to flow from his temples. Vaggie didn't want to enjoy it but then she always felt that way when ever they did this. It was so strangly comforting having the Radio Demon suck on her so insatiably.

The feeling left her conflicted about if she should stop it or not. She shouldn't have let him do it but it was hard to deny something so disgustingly...nice. Once he felt his moth's claws travel through his tufts Alastor pulled away from Vaggie's chest then picked her up turned her around and bent her over his desk. He then pulled her dress down her waist leaving her completely exposed to him yet again before he brought his hand to his trousers for the second time since his masturbation. "H-Hey!" Vaggie yelled angrily.

The next thing she knew she was laying on the cheesy deer's desk. "Alastor what the fuck!" She growled. Her hair bristled like an angry dog before the demon took hold of his pet's leg and hooked it around his waist. "I just wanted to admire you from behind my dear." He said smoothly. He wasn't entirely lying her bare backside was a very beautiful sight from his perspective. Alastor closed his eyes sensually as he felt the warm wet crease of the moth demoness' entrance against his length. "...Though I can't deny that your touch did leave me feeling a tad...frisky." He accented the word 'frisky' with a slow brush against her hole.

Vaggie's eyes shot wide with worry. She wasn't inclined on going another round with this joker today but she knew he wouldn't let her go until he was satisfied. With a sigh of exasperation the Latina submitted reluctantly while the deer demon removed his coat then continued rubbing himself against the wet spot of his little pet. Vaggie unintentionally let out a moan as she felt the length move up and down her cunt. The feeling resonated like a vibration throughout the rest of her body making her mind lose focus. "Mmm...don't think...*huff* that I actually like doing this." She panted. Alastor chuckled as he worked his manhood and pushed it carefully inside his moth. "Of course you don't..." After a little maneuvering Alastor finally got the length all the way inside. "Ah! O-oooh~!" Vaggie moaned at the sudden intrusion.

The Radio Demon took hold of her hips and thrusted forward slowly. "You--*huff*-- love it." Vaggie was about to protest until she felt the man move inside her. It brought out another moan from her as she moved in sync with the thrusts. This was it her weakness, the thing that brought her senses awry. The longer it went the more intense it got. "My dear~ you are very good at this." Alastor said as he held his bedmate's hips guiding them into his movements. He tore off his bow tie and unfasened at least four bottons on his shirt before he violently turned his doe around so that he could see her face as she climaxed. After laying her onto the desk again he continued to plow her harshly while staring into her glazed yellow eyes. After several minutes of pleasure rising to the surface Alastor panted roughly before finally, he released his seed inside of an equally satisfied Vaggie.

The white sticky substance spilled from her hole making her shiver from the sensation. 'Why...why does it always end up like this?' She thought shamefully. Alastor on the other hand was lost in pure ecstasy. He sighed out every breath with satisfaction feeling completely rejuvenated. He didn't pull out as he pulled Vaggie onto his lap making her sit on his rod as he continued swimming through his afterglow. The moth demoness was too tired to protest as they just sat in Alastor's office chair exhausted and spent.


End file.
